


Almost Storybook

by Writers_clock



Series: Signed in Crimson: A Collection of Julethief One-Shots [6]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_clock/pseuds/Writers_clock
Summary: Julia proposes.
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Series: Signed in Crimson: A Collection of Julethief One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131176
Comments: 13
Kudos: 64





	Almost Storybook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sxrxndipity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxrxndipity/gifts).



> I’m writing so many fics right now but this idea was just so cute I had to write it-  
> Shout out to sxrxndipity for requesting this!

Julia had spent months planning this.

It was a beautiful sunset. One of those that dripped soft light over everything, making it that much warmer. The kind that made her stare at the sun a little too long, not wanting to blink, until her eyes watered. The kind that eased the cool nights into something softer. The kind that were storybook.

The kind to propose marriage during.

She bought the ring months ago, about a year after they started dating. A year after Carmen showed up at her doorstep to apologize quickly, and then never left. A year after Julia realized she had almost lost the woman she’d been infatuated with for months.

A year after Julia fell asleep, sobbing, because she didn’t know if Carmen would ever remember her.

She bought it after Carmen fixed her necklace. The clasp had broken, and it was the middle of the night, and the next day she had an interview for a promotion. Julia’s mother had gifted her the necklace shortly after she got hired at Interpol. She died two days later, and Julia treasured that necklace. She wore it everywhere, as if it could protect her, as if it made her mother still be here beside her.

Carmen had woken up and kissed her cheeks. Carmen had stayed up and fixed the necklace, urging Julia to go to sleep. Julia found her the next morning, asleep at her desk, the fixed necklace still in her hands.

After she got promoted, Julia picked out a ring.

“It’s beautiful out,” Carmen remarked. They stood on streets of the city she had named herself for. Julia clung to Carmen’s hand. She felt so safe with Carmen, in a way she never felt with anyone else. 

“It is,” Julia agreed softly. They stood on an overlook of the city, listening to the birds chirp and the cars honk in the distance. She leaned her head on Carmen’s shoulder.

Though she would never admit it, Julia had been practicing what she was going to say. She would start off simple.  _ Carmen, you’re the most incredible person I’ve ever met. I’m happier now that you’re in my life. I want to feel like that forever.  _

“Remember when I gave you those roses with the statue, the bone, and the caviar?” Carmen chuckled, her arms fitting around Julia.

“Carmen, you’ve seen the frame I keep them in.”

A ghost of a smile flickered across Carmen’s face. “I was so nervous to give those to you. You know, they symbolize-”

“Love, yes.” 

“ _ Everlasting  _ love, dear.” Carmen pressed their foreheads together. “Sounds like forever to me.” She held Julia close. Something that used to make Julia’s heart race, but now she just felt secure. Safe. Loved.

“Carmen…” Julia trailed off, nervous. She knew Carmen loved her, but  _ forever?  _ What it she wasn’t ready, what if they weren’t ready, what if-

“Yes?” Carmen stepped back to take Julia’s hands, her eyes moving to the sunset. “What is it?”

“I love you. You know I love you.” Julia hesitated, putting her hands in her pockets. Her hand closed around the box. “I love everything about you. You make me want to wake up every morning, and go to sleep again knowing tomorrow I’ll be with you once more.” There was a time in Julia’s life where she wouldn’t - couldn’t - sleep. Nightmares plagued her every night.

They ended shortly after Carmen came to live with her.

“Jules…” Carmen murmured. There was that nickname again, the one that made Julia smile every time she heard it.  _ I’m so in love with you. _

“I want to spend my life with you,” Julia blurted. She got out the box and kneeled. “I… I want to spend every moment I can with you. Forever. Will you marry me?”

Carmen teared up, covering her face with her hands. She took a moment to breath, and then pulled Julia into a tight embrace. Julia blinked as Carmen nodded, tears rising to her own eyes.

“I love you so much. Jules,” Carmen breathed. Her words came out a little too quickly. She was taller than Julia by a long shot, but picked her up and swung her around. 

“I love you too...” Julia trailed off as Carmen cupped her face in her hands. She leaned into the touch and went to do the same.

That’s when she noticed the ring.

It was beautiful. A glimmering deep purple, almost mauve. It shone in the light, standing out on her  _ ring finger. _

“Carm…” Julia couldn’t quite catch her breath. “What’s this?”

Carmen kissed Julia once, then twice. “I love you,” she whispered against Julia’s cheek. Julia’s eyes teared up. “I love you.”

They stood in silence for a few moments, pressed into each other. Finally Carmen spoke again. “Today is the anniversary of the day we first met. On that train.”

“I know.” Julia closed her eyes, the familiar comfort of Carmen’s arms filling her with warmth. “I picked today out specifically because of that.”

“I know.” Carmen’s voice grew a little sheepish. “I… might’ve also known you were going to propose.” She took a step back, her face matching the red of her ring.

Julia raised her eyebrows, a deep flush settling in her cheeks. “How long have you known?” she asked, her breath catching. Carmen’s eyes darted between the two rings, a smile set on her face.

“Since you bought it,” she admitted.

“You  _ thief.” _

“I didn’t say anything!” She held up her hands, chuckling. “I waited for you to propose, because I figured you would have planned something out, and I didn’t want to steal your thunder.” She buried her face in her hands. 

“I’m not entirely surprised,” Julia said after a moment. She took Carmen’s hands in her own and kissed her. “I  _ am  _ happy, though.”

“Me too.” Camen let out a breath, pressing their foreheads together once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are still open, but it might take me some time!


End file.
